ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bulla
|past_members = |years_active = 1994 - 2005, 2011 - 2016, 2017-present (reunions: 2006 and 2008) |image1 = BullaLogo.png}} Bulla (stylized as bulla. or bulla!) is a American rock band founded in 1995, that currently consists of Samuel Rosenberg (a.k.a. Stanley Miller) (vocals), Gucci (drums), John Langley (bass), Michael Sullivan (keyboards) and Bill Lawrence (guitar). The group announced that they will be in a indefinitive hiatus in 2016, but they later announced their return in 2017, without John Langley (who later returned to the band, two months). Members ;Current members * Stanley Miller - lead vocals, occasional guitar (1994-2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-present) * Gucci - drums (1996-2002, 2004-05, 2006, 2008, 2011-16, 17-present) * John Langley - bass, synth bass, lyricist, backing vocals (1994-2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-present) * Michael Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, accordion, vocoder, etc. (1994-2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-present) * Bill Lawrence - lead guitar, effects, loop, saxophone, flute, harmonica, talkbox, backing vocals (1997-2002, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-16, 17-present) ;Touring members * Craig Hoover - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2003-05, 2006, 2008, 2011-present) * Luciano and Matt Price - occasional drums, custom percussion, backing vocals (2002-05, 2006, 2008, 2011-present) * Kevin Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, backing vocals (2001-2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-present) * Jason Freese - saxophone (2002-2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-17) ; keyboards, accordion, backing vocals (as a fill-in member for Sullivan) ;Former members * Bryan "Brain" Mantia - drums (1995-96, 2002-04, 2011) * Josh Freese - drums (2003-04) * Chris Pitman - keyboards (1998-2004, 2006, 2008, 2011-16) * Tommy Stinson - bass, backing vocals (1997, 2008, 2017; session: 2011-15) * Doug Lawrence - lead guitar (1994-95) * Franz Stahl - lead guitar (1995-1997) * Jason White - rhythm guitar, backing vocals (session and touring, 1998-2012) * Pat Smear - rhythm guitar (1995-98, 2004-05) * Buckethead - lead guitar (2002-2005, 2008, 2011-2013) * Robin Finck - lead guitar (2003-2005, 2011) * Matt Sorum - drums (1994-1995) ;Lineups 1994 - 1995 * Stanley Miller - lead vocals * Matt Sorum - drums * John Langley - bass, backing vocals * Michael Sullivan - keyboards, samplers, etc. * Doug Lawrence - lead guitar 1995-1998 * Stanley Miller - lead vocals * Bryan "Brain" Mantia - drums (1995-96) * Gucci - drums, backing vocals (1996-98) * John Langley - bass, backing vocals * Michael Sullivan - keyboards * Franz Stahl - lead guitar, backing vocals (1995-97) * Bill Lawrence - lead guitar (1997-98) * Pat Smear - rhythm guitar Classic Lineup: 1998-2002, 2005, 2006, 2008, 2011-present * Stanley Miller - lead vocals * Gucci - drums, backing vocals * John Langley - bass, backing vocals * Michael Sullivan - keyboards * Bill Lawrence - lead guitar 2002-03 Gucci and Lawrence left the band, they were replaced by Mantia, Buckethead and later, Robin Finck. Miller left during the final concerts. * Stanley Miller - lead vocals (2002-03) * Bryan "Brain" Mantia - drums * John Langley - bass, backing vocals * Michael Sullivan - keyboards, backing vocals * Buckethead - lead guitar * Robin Finck - lead guitar (later 2003) 2003-05 * Stanley Miller - lead vocals * Bryan "Brain" Mantia - drums (2003) * Josh Freese - drums, backing vocals (2003-05) * Gucci - drums, backing vocals (2004-05) * John Langley - bass, backing vocals * Michael Sullivan - keyboards * Buckethead and Robin Finck - lead guitar * Pat Smear - rhythm guitar (2004-05) 2005, 2007, 2009-11 Hiatus. Timeline ImageSize = width:1000 height:auto barincrement:40 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:0 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:13/08/1994 till:23/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Vocals/Guitar value:purple legend:Vocals/Guitar id:Bass value:orange legend:Bass id:Drums value:red legend:Drums id:Guitar value:blue legend:Guitar id:keys value:green legend:Keyboards id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:lines2 value:gray(0.85) legend:Live_albums Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:13/08/1994 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:13/08/1994 LineData = at:01/08/1996 color:black layer:back at:07/09/1998 color:black layer:back at:01/10/2001 color:black layer:back at:12/09/2004 color:black layer:back at:01/06/2005 color:black layer:back at:27/05/2011 color:black layer:back at:02/06/2016 color:black layer:back at:24/11/2017 color:black layer:back at:28/08/2005 color:lines2 layer:back at:23/10/2006 color:lines2 layer:back at:20/11/2011 color:lines2 layer:back BarData = bar:Sammy text:"Stanley Miller" bar:Gucci text:"Gucci" bar:Langley text:"John Langley" bar:Mike text:"Michael Sullivan" bar:Billy text:"Bill Lawrence" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Sammy from:13/08/1994 till:27/08/2005 color:Vocals/Guitar bar:Sammy from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:Vocals/Guitar bar:Sammy from:22/03/2011 till:end color:Vocals/Guitar bar:Billy from:11/05/1997 till:20/02/2002 color:Guitar bar:Billy from:10/03/2005 till:27/08/2005 color:Guitar bar:Billy from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:Guitar bar:Billy from:22/03/2011 till:end color:Guitar bar:Langley from:13/08/1994 till:27/08/2005 color:Bass bar:Langley from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:Bass bar:Langley from:22/03/2011 till:23/05/2016 color:Bass bar:Gucci from:21/07/1996 till:13/03/2002 color:Drums bar:Gucci from:16/04/2004 till:27/08/2005 color:Drums bar:Gucci from:08/07/2006 till:08/11/2006 color:Drums bar:Gucci from:22/03/2011 till:end color:Drums bar:Mike from:14/08/1994 till:27/08/2005 color:Keys bar:Mike from:08/07/2006 till:20/10/2006 color:Keys bar:Langley from:29/12/2016 till:end color:Bass Discography ;Studio albums * 1996 - Bulla * 1998 - Animal Kingdom * 2001 - (Des)Integration Network * 2004 - Hold Your Country * 2005 - Era Vulgaris * 2011 - See You on the Other Side * 2015 - Non Sono Stato Io, É Un Modello Attraente (English: It Wasn't Me, It Was a Attractive Model) * 2017 - Sweat and Sacrifice ;Live albums * 2005 - MTV Hard Rock Live * 2006 - ''Dracula Revival Live * 2011 - Live on the Other Side ;Compilation albums * 2007 - Live: Around the World! * 2011 - Essential ;DVD's * 2004 - Live * 2005 - MTV Hard Rock Live * 2006 - Dracula Revival Live * 2011 - Live on the Other Side * 2016 - Attenzione! Live e Sciotto in Messico!' (English: ''Look Out! Live and Loose in Mexico) Category:Bands Category:American musical groups Category:Obscenity controversies in music Category:Atlantic Records artists Category:Interscope Records artists Category:Geffen Records artists